Teredor
|cartoon = The Mirror of Truth |comic = #35: The Trial (in a memory) #46: Mission to Andros (physically) |lcartoon = The End of Tritannus |lcomic = #131: Nex's Test |italian = Tedd Dillon (Season 3) Fabrizio Temperini (Season 5) |nick = Obba Babatundé |gallery = Yes}} King Teredor is Aisha's father and the king of Andros. Appearance He wears a purple jacket with yellow stripe in collar, a purple with long yellow stripe in chest and white in outer, a purple ring in his right hand and a yellow and purple diamond necklace. He also has olive skin. Teredor - Civilian Attire.jpg Personality Teredor is shown to be very kind and understanding. He is also a devoted husband and would go to great lengths to protect the ones he loves. Series Seasons |-|Season 3= As Valtor escaped the Omega Dimension, Teredor heard the news and tried to do everything he could to save the remaining mermaids from ending up as the minions of Valtor. He sent an mermaid to get Aisha from Magix and explained the situation to her. Aisha and Winx (excluding Stella) arrived at Andros sometime later to help, but Teredor is concerned about their safety. Later in the season, the Omega portal goes berserk and is about to destroy Andros. Aisha and the Winx come back to Andros to stop the catastrophe. Teredor tells them to return back to Alfea, but Aisha is determined to save her home, which Teredor understands. Soon Teredor himself joins the battle, saving Aisha from one of the prisoners who escaped Omega. |-|Season 5= Aisha went to meet her parents to tell them about Tritannus and that he had turned Neptune, Ligea, Tressa and Nereus into mutant minions. Teredor then gives her Neptunes sword which was retrieved for him by mermaids. Aisha takes it and promises to set things right. Teredor later meets with Faragonda, Oritel, Erendor and Radius and he is determined that they should unite to fight Tritannus. He then agrees to meet up with other royalties of Magic Dimension at Domino palace. In the final episode of season 5, he and Niobe were inside the palace when it began to flood. Both sought out for higher ground, only for the palace to soon be submerged in water but both were saved by the Winx. When King Neptune and Queen Ligea were finally free from Tritannus's control Teredor was there to greet and joyfully welcome them back. He also attended the celebration held in Andros for the defeat of Tritannus. Comics |-|Season 3= Teredor is first mentioned in Issue 35 by Bloom as she tries to explain everything that had happened to her diary. It all started when Aisha came to the Winx in tears. She became distressed over learning that her parents had set her up in an arranged marriage with a prince named Nabu despite the two having never met the other in person. It was this arrangement that caused Nabu to run away to Magix under the name "Ophir" to see what kind of person his new fiancée was. Luckily, everything fell into place in the end as Aisha and Nabu came to know each other and fell in love. As for their parents, Teredor, Niobe and Nabu's parents realized that she should not have set their children up without either of their consent and even promised the two that they would wait until they chose to get engaged themselves. *Issue 46: Mission to Andros |-|Season 5= *Issue 107: The Dark Sirens |-|Season 6= *Issue 130: An Unforgettable Party *Issue 131: Nex's Test Category:Royalty Category:Male Characters Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Andros Category:Minor Characters Category:Aisha Category:Comics Category:Allies Category:Human Category:Kings Category:Recurring Characters